Mounting systems, for example clamps, are often limited in the geometry of the object to which they are configured to couple. For example, a particular clamp may be suitable only for coupling to a portion of tubing of a fixed diameter. Thus, multiple clamps may be needed to couple to tubing of various diameters. Further, multiple versions of products intended for coupling to tubing, for example vehicle roll cage accessories, may need to be created in order to accommodate various roll cage tubing diameters. Thus, it remains desirable to provide a modular clamping system.